Poison: A SiriusHermione Ficlet
by Karka
Summary: She wants to tease him, and tease him she does. Does Sirius have any selfrestraint? Of course not! PostDeathly Hallows. Slightly AU.


Poison: A Sirius Hermione ficlet.

She wants to tease him, and tease him she does. Does Sirius have any self-restraint? Of course not!!! Post-Deathly Hallows. Slightly AU.

Disclaimer: For the purposes of my story, Ron died in the last battle instead of Fred, and Hugo and Rose don't exist, (Ron and Hermione's kids at the end of the 7th book) and Hermione went through life alone. Putting her at 24 here. Oh yeh, don't own HP or its characters. This is being written on a whim, because I just listened to the Groove Coverage version of the song "Poison". Enjoy! Read and Review please! First fic! Currently a one shot, but if you ask me really nicely, I might be persuaded to write a sequel.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sirius had been back from the veil a grand total of one month. He had been returned by complete accident. Some of the idiots at the Ministry had shot off some dodgy spell work and the veil had spat him back out, wand and all. The only difference was the he had returned at the age of twenty-five, rather than the thirty-five he had gone in at.

Not that he was complaining about that small detail. The women loved it. He was sure there was a fan club for him somewhere. All of them wanted to know where he had come from, and how he had managed not only to come out of the veil, but also, looking as good as he did. They all cooed over the fact that he had had sucha hard life, and each and every one of them wanted to be the one to make it all better for him.

There was, however, one witch very close to him, who made it clear she wanted much more than to be in this fan club. She wanted him and he wanted her, though he would never tell her so. She was a year younger than he was now. Twenty-four. She was also very mischievous. It made him wonder what she'd been doing while he'd been away. _Taking lessons from Fred and George probably._ She'd never been that way before he fell through. She had been bookish and almost scarily knowledgeable. You never debated anything she said; because she would have about fifty book references that would prove you very very wrong indeed.

Right now, she was teasing him. They were at dinner with the Weasley family at Grimmauld Place. Ron had died during the last battle, but other than that, the family remained intact. Harry had married into it with Ginny, and Percy had married Penelope. Fred and George were still single, but they seemed to like it that way, for whatever strange reason.

She had some how managed to wangle being seated beside him, and he, being slightly taller than she was, could see nothing but her amazing cleavage every time he looked to his left. This was unavoidable, as people on that side of the table kept talking to him.

**Your cruel device**

She was wearing a very short black skirt, that only just reached her mid-thigh, showing an awful lot of milk-white leg. She wore knee high black heels, and a red tank top that was very low cut. It was very very cruel. And didn't she know it.

**Your blood like ice**

She kept flashing him this smouldering look, and my oh my was it hot. He was sure he was going to die if she didn't stop throwing it.

**One look could kill**

He was painfully hard as she brushed her leg against his, smirking slightly, knowing exactly what it was doing to him, and loving every minute of this knowledge.

**My pain your thrill**

He'd had feelings for her for years, feelings that he had hidden away, only ever telling Remus, who had lectured him for a solid half hour on how much of an uproar it would cause if he said anything to anyone else, ever. Harry would be furious. He was his Godfather, and she was his best friend. He had dearly wished afterwards that he had never said a word.

**I wanna love you, but I better not touch**

He was dying to reach out and touch her, right there and then in front of everyone, pulling her into a tight embrace, but the thought of what Molly would do to him made him stop himself.

**I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop**

He was itching to kiss her. He really really wanted to, but this time, Remus' face appeared in his mind, and he could hear the lecture. _"Don't you dare Sirius! She is Harry's best friend!"_ He had to admit, he had a sneaking suspicion that the only reason he wanted her this badly was that he knew he could never, ever have her.

**I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much**

That was the torturous part: he couldn't have her. She was there, right next to him, teasing him and taunting him, smiling flirtatiously, brushing his leg with her own under the table. She put some of the ice cream that they were eating for dessert into her mouth, and he watched her do it, wanting so badly to know what she tasted like. Sod the ice cream; he wanted her taste on his lips. _Oh shit. I've got it bad_, he thought, _this is not good. She's going to be the death of me._

**I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison**

She smiled her smile at him again. Damn her. She knew he was watching her. He just knew she knew. That look on her face told him that she knew he was hooked, and that it was slowly killing him, eating away at his self-control.

**You're poison running through my veins**

She also knew that he had some weird desire for her to keep going, to keep teasing him. If this is what he was permitted from her, then he would be at her beck and call from that moment on, just to spend his life in this torturous Heaven.

**You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains**

She was eating again. He turned to Arthur, who was on his right and ignored her. It was about ten minutes till the end of dinner, and then he could run away and sort out his little problem.

The aforementioned "little" problem quickly became a very big problem as she slipped her hand under the table, and started stroking his inner thigh, creeping higher and higher each time she ran her hand up. She did it very carefully, barely moving her arm, only shifting it once. She used her wrist, meaning that no one could see or guess what she was doing. He tried to keep his face neutral and carried on talking to Arthur. _Five minutes. You can get through this Sirius._

When dinner was over, he all but ran from the room, sprinting up the stairs once he reached them, running to his room. He dashed through the door, closing it quickly. He didn't bother locking it; none of them would really notice his absence before he got down there again.

He undid his trousers, pushing them down and pulling out his straining cock. He collapsed onto the bed pumping his aching member, closing his eyes, seeing the picture of her before him, imagining her touching him instead. He groaned.

"My my, did I really cause that much of a problem?"

His eyes shot open, and he looked to the door to see Hermione standing by the door, which he now dearly wished he had taken that split second to lock. She walked towards him, slowly. She smiled, and had a glint in her eye that said that there was no way he was escaping. She knelt over him, her brown hair falling down like a soft curtain.

She kissed him, causing him to moan. That was it, all self-restraint went out the window. A voice that sounded suspiciously like Remus sounded in his head, telling him to get her away, but he ignored it. His reasoning was simple. He was horny, she had caused it, and she had come onto him. He would cross the Harry problem when he got to it.

She tasted heavenly. The taste of the ice cream still lingered on her tongue, which had slipped into his mouth. He moaned again, cupping her face with one hand, the other wrapping around her waist. He allowed her to explore his mouth, revelling in the fact that she wanted him.

**Your mouth so hot**

She straddled him, undoing his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. He moved, assisting her in his own undressing. His trousers were already round his knees, so he just kicked them off after quickly toeing off his shoes. He moved to pull off her top, but she caught his hands, smirking. She flicked her wand, and he heard the lock on the door click. She flicked it again and he was fairly sure she had just cast a silencing charm on the room.

**Your web I'm caught**

She motioned for him to stay right where he was, and moved slowly off the bed. She kept her eyes on him, as she slowly, teasingly slowly began to pull off her top, inch-by-inch revealing her beautifully toned stomach. She was wearing a black lace bra, and the top of what he reckoned to be a matching g-string thong was visible above the line of her low cut shirt. There was a shiny layer of sweat glistening on her skin from their earlier fevered kissing. It made her shimmer.

**Your skin so wet**

She pushed her top over her head and tossed it to the floor. She ran her hands over her stomach, smiling at the look on Sirius' face. She undid the button on her skirt, pulling it down, allowing it to fall down as she stepped out of it, walking back towards Sirius wearing nothing but her black lace underwear and her knee high boots.

**Black lace on sweat**

She looked like some sort of temptress, and Sirius was being tempted. He reached out for her, and she pushed him back again, kissing him. He responded eagerly, kissing her back with a bruising passion.

He reached up and undid the clasp of her bra, which quickly joined the other clothes on the floor. She smiled as he rolled her over, taking control with a low growl at the back of his throat.

He undid her boots, throwing them unceremoniously throwing them to the floor. He ran his hands up the insides of her thighs. She moaned softly and it was his turn to smirk as he reached her sensitive centre. She gasped as he brushed his hands over her, before leaning in and kissing her throat. She groaned as he found the pressure point where her neck met her shoulder. He nipped the spot between his teeth, smiling to himself as she arched her body up to his. The sound of her moans made him shiver.

**I hear you calling and it's needles and pins**

He hooked his thumbs over the edge of her thong and pulled it gently off. She lifted her hips, making it easy for him. After tossing the garment away to some other place in the room, he ran his eyes down the full length of her body. She was beautiful, slim, with curves in all the right places. He raked his nails gently up her outer thigh, making her moan and arch into him again.

"Sirius!"

**I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name**

He smirked, kissing her fiercely. She responded in kind. He used this distraction to run his hand up the inside of her leg again, this time connecting with a very wet Hermione. He could hear the voice in his head berating him again, but he couldn't possibly listen to it now. He'd gone past the point of no return. He couldn't stop if he wanted to. She was there, her soft body calling to him.

**Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin**

He pushed the voice away, content with the reasoning that felt this good could possibly be wrong. He kissed her again, teasing her folds with his fingers as he did so. She moaned into the kiss, clutching at him.

**I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison**

There was no way he could stop. She was enjoying this, and so was he, why deny the wishes of both of them? Fire coursed through him, pooling in his groin as he grew harder and harder, wanting her, but wanting to tease her the way she had done to him all evening.

**You're poison running through my veins**

She groaned again as he slipped a finger inside her, whining as he withdrew it again.

"Sirius, please!"

He smiled down at her, shaking his head. He wasn't going to give up that easily.

**You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains**

He knew he shouldn't but he wanted to. She was under his skin, and he couldn't deny the pleasure that he knew would come if he carried on.

**Running deep inside my veins**

He could hear Harry calling them, but paid no heed, this was more important. It was deadly, the way she could hook him that way. What they were doing was dangerous, and he was treading on dangerous water, but that made it all the more exciting.

**Poison burning deep inside my veins**

Her eyes locked onto his, dark with desire as she silently begged for him, breathing heavily.

**One look could kill**

He groaned, slipping is fingers inside her, making her body shake. He hit that soft spot inside her, making his cock twitch in response. This was painful but wonderful at the same time. He didn't want to stop, even though it was making him ache for her even more.

**My pain your thrill **

He wanted so much to take her, and make her his own. It was almost a scary prospect, how much he wanted her.

**I wanna love you, but I better not touch**

He withdrew his fingers, making her moan at the loss. He moved his body over hers pressing his now weeping cock to her entrance. He paused, looking for her approval. She nodded. He moved, but a noise behind him made him jerk away.

**I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop**

Harry was outside the door. He had just tried to open it.

"Sirius?" Harry's voice came muffled through thedoor, "Sirius are you in there? Is Hermione with you?"

Sirius groaned, knowing that Harry couldn't hear him. _Why me?_ He looked up at the ceiling, cursing whoever or what ever had dealt this oh-so-cruel hand. All he wanted right now was for Harry to leave, so he could make love to this beautiful young woman lying on his bed before him. _Why is that so much to ask?_

**I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much**

Hermione leaned up, catching his face in her soft hands.

"Ignore him. He'll give up in a minute." She whispered, kissing him gently, pulling him back down onto the bed.

**I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison**

He pushed inside her, and stars burst in front of his eyes. She was so hot and tight. He pushed in right to the hilt, and paused to catch his breath.

**You're poison running through my veins**

She moved against him, and he took the hint, beginning to thrust into her. She kissed him again, both of them moaning into it. She lifted her hips, gasping as he hit that spot inside her, making her moan. She was clutching him again, meeting each of his fevered thrusts with her hips.

**You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains**

He felt his stomach tightening, and thrust faster. She moaned, and Sirius thrust in once more, spilling into her. He shouted his release, her's following quickly as she clenched around him, her body spasming as he collapsed on top of her. Both of them were breathing heavily, holding onto each other. Their eyes were closed as they tried to get their breathing under control.

The lock on the door clicked and the door opened. Their eyes shot open in horror.

Harry stood in the door, his jaw slack at the sight before him. "Oh my God."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

That's all darlings. End of the one shot. If you want a sequel, I reckon that 10 reviews requesting one will get you your sequel. Excuse any errors with grammar, I'm sorry!


End file.
